


Ghosts Run in The Family

by needybuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Crossover, F/M, M/M, i think lol, i threw two of my fav shows together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needybuckley/pseuds/needybuckley
Summary: What if Buck was in the world of Ghost Whisperer and was Melinda Gordon's brother and Buck could also see and talk to the dead?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Jim Clancy/Melinda Gordon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Melinda's last name to Buckley to fit the story. I had this random idea because you know Jennifer Love Hewitt in two of my favorite shows so why not combine them. This is not my first fanfic but it is my first one on this site so please be nice.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!!

**Chapter One**

Being able to see and talk to the dead was never out of the norm for Melinda Buckley. Her grandmother used to call them Earth-bound spirits and taught her how to use her gift to help them cross over into the light. Having this gift was never easy though, especially when her brother Evan was born and she learned that as he got older, he also had the gift and most people call him Buck now expect for her. Melinda was able to come to terms with her gift quickly and does what she can to help those who need to cross over and their families, Buck however always seemed to struggle with it and she always tried to help him deal with it. When they got older and finished high school, after a couple of years of moving from job to job, Buck eventually moved to L.A. and became a firefighter.

From what Melinda could tell, Buck loved his job and the people he worked with. He described them as family and Melinda was happy that Buck was finally happy in his life. One night though changed that feeling for Melinda as she woke from what she couldn’t tell was a nightmare or a vision. She could see Buck out on a call with his station and see him struggling with a ghost that died on the scene and was trying to get Buck’s attention. Buck was having a hard time trying to help this ghost and do his job all at the same and it seemed to take a total on him. Buck started to have a panic attack and she could see a man she didn’t know try to help calm him down.

When she woke, she was breathing heavily and tried to get her thoughts in order. She felt a warm, strong hand on her arm, “Mel babe, are you okay?”, the man asked.

She rested her hand on his face, “Yeah Jim, I’m okay. I just-I had a vision about Buck.”

“Is he okay?”, Jim asked, looking concerned.

“I don’t know. I know this is very sudden, but I have this feeling that we need to move to L.A. for Buck. The vision I had was him struggling with his gift and I feel like if I don’t go and help him it might take a toll on him and I can’t lose my little brother.” Melinda looked at Jim, nervous about what he might say.

“Okay. How about we start looking for a house and a building for your store tomorrow?”

Melinda smiled and grabbed Jim’s face and kissed him, “I love you; you know that?”

Jim smiled, “I know.”

Three weeks later, Jim was able to find a house and building for Melinda’s store in L.A. near Buck’s apartment. He had everything in the house taken care of and shipped off to the new house while Melinda did the same for her store. They left Grandview about a week later to get there the same time everything was being delivered. After they got everything settled and set up, Melinda invited Buck over for dinner.

Buck was nervous to see his sister again since he hasn’t really seen her ever since he moved to L.A. He knocked on the door and Melinda answered, “Buck!”

Melinda pulled him into a deep hug, “I missed you!”

Buck hugged back, “I missed you too.”

“Please come sit, dinner is almost ready.” Melinda said as she led him into the dinning room.

“Hey Buck!” Jim said as he set the pasta he made on the table.

“Hey man, it’s great to see you,” Buck smiled.

As they ate dinner, they caught up on the things they missed and how Buck was sorry that he didn’t keep in touch as much as he should have. When they finished, Buck helped Melinda with the dishes and asked the question he’s had in the back of his mind ever since he got the call from Melinda telling him she and Jim where moving to L.A. “What are you really doing here Melinda? You moved your whole life to L.A. Why?”

Melinda stopped what she was doing and took a deep sigh, “I had a vision.”

“A vision?” Buck raised his eyebrow.

“I woke up in the middle of the night after this vision I had about you struggling with your gift and work and I just felt like I needed to be here and I couldn’t let you do this by yourself anymore.” Melinda said nervously.

“I’m not alone. I have someone who helps me even if he doesn’t understand it.” Buck said almost immediately.

“You mean the man I saw in my vision trying to help you calm down while on a call?” Melinda asked.

Buck looked at her surprised, “You saw Eddie?”

Melinda nodded her head, “So that’s his name? You’ve mentioned him before.”

“Yeah he’s my best friend. He’s got this cute kid Christopher and I help him out sometimes.” Buck said smiling.

Melinda looked at Buck and smiled. She had a feeling that this was more than just a friendship and Buck either not aware of his feelings or he was pretending like he didn’t feel something. Buck looked her and cleared his throat, “Well uh, I have to work in the morning, so I better go.”

“Oh, okay alright. At least let me walk you out?” Melinda said walking to the door.

“Yeah alright. See you Jim.” Buck said, waving.

“See you Buck!” Jim said from the living room.

Melinda walked Buck out to his car, “I’ll see you soon yeah? I’d like to meet everyone at the station.”

“Yeah, I’ll introduce you soon.” Buck said getting into his car.

Buck pulls out of the driveway and waves back at Melinda as he drives off. He knew he was struggling with his gift, but he never thought his struggling would be strong enough for his sister to have a vision and move her whole life to L.A.

The next morning Buck walks into the 118 thinking about what Melinda said about him struggling with his gift. He could never figure out to help the ghosts he sees while out on calls. Half the time he tried to ignore them because he thought it would just be easier but that always showed to be a bad idea. He can’t ignore them because they are drawn to him because he can see and talk to them. Buck never told anyone about his gift expect for Eddie. He felt like the only person he could tell was Eddie. He was terrified to tell Eddie; he was scared that he would think he was crazy and tell him to stay away from Christopher.

Eddie told him that he was happy that Buck felt like he could tell him. Eddie had told him that he always thought something was going on but never asked because he knew that Buck would tell him when he was ready. Eddie was opened minded and asked questions when he didn’t understand, and that made Buck feel accepted because for the first time he didn’t feel like a freak for being able to do something people grow out of when they aren’t kids anymore.

Eddie was always tried to helped Buck the best he could, more so when they were on a call and someone died. Buck would always see their ghost almost immediately and Eddie would distract everyone while Buck tried to help them, but it’s become hard lately and Buck doesn’t know how to handle it. It was easier to hide when the spirits visited him while he was at the station or at home. He always hated it when they would visit him at home but there was no stopping it due to his gift and all.

“Hey Buck,” Eddie said, pulling Buck out of his thoughts.

“Oh, hey Eddie,” Buck said smiling.

“Your sister move in alright?” Eddie asked, sitting close enough to Buck that their arms were brushing against each other.

Buck naturally leaned into the touch, “Oh yeah. She’s already got her antique shop ready to open today. She’s been doing a lot of adverting for it.”

“We should go after our shift. I’d like to meet her,” Eddie said smiling.

“Yeah okay.” Buck said enjoying the warmth he was getting from Eddie.

They sat there in silence for a while until Buck froze and stared into the distance. Buck had this glazed look on his face that Eddie got to know all too well. “Buck what is it? What do you see?”

Buck was staring out of the glass window from the locker room and saw a tall man covered in blood. He tried to make out the bloody man’s face, but the ghost wouldn’t let him see much more before he disappeared.

“Buck?” Eddie said trying to shake Buck out of his trance.

“What?” Buck said still looking shocked.

“What did you see?” Eddie repeated, searching Buck’s face.

“A man. All I could see was that he was tall and covered in blood. He didn’t let me see his face. At least not yet.” Buck shaking his head.

Eddie sighed and wrapped an arm around Buck while Buck was trying to collect his thoughts. More and more spirits are coming to him and he’s feeling overwhelmed and unsure of how to deal with this. Bobby calls everyone upstairs for breakfast and Buck thinks to himself that maybe Melinda is right. He can’t do this alone anymore.


	2. Chapter Two

Buck is halfway through his 12-hour shift and hasn’t been able to shake the ghost he saw this morning. The man felt familiar to him, but he couldn’t pinpoint what made him so familiar since the man wouldn’t let Buck see his face. Buck and Eddie are sitting on the couch next to each other with shoulders and knees touching when the bell goes off for a call and when they hop into the truck Buck is hit with a sudden vision. He can hear car horns blaring and the smell of gasoline and hot metal. He feels dizzy and reaches his hand up to his head and sees blood when he pulls his hand away.

“Buck? Are you okay?” Eddie says with a warm hand on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck is pulled out his vision and looks at Eddie with realization in his eyes. Eddie looks at him a little confused when he hears Buck say, “Cap the call we’re headed to is it a car accident?”

Bobby looks over his shoulder looking at Buck, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

Buck swallows the lump in his throat and notices that Eddie is still looking at him, “I think that’s how the ghost died. He died in a car accident and I think we were the ones who where called to the scene.”

They’re pulling up to the scene and Eddie gives Buck a little squeeze on his shoulder before speaking.

Buck smiles as they climb out of the truck and get to work getting people help and cleaning up the scene. No one was hurt thankfully but Buck kept seeing the ghost throughout the call and it’s giving him anxiety that he’s having trouble containing at work. Every time Buck glances at Eddie, he can see Eddie looking at him with worried eyes and it makes him even more nervous. Buck lets out a heavy sigh as they make their way back to the station, he pulls out his phone and texts Melinda about what happened, and she of course tells him to come over after his shift.

When Buck’s shift is finally over, he waits for Eddie to finish getting his things together before heading to Melinda’s. Buck is tense the whole drive with his knuckles almost turning white against the steering wheel and he lets out a sigh when they stop at red light. He feels a hand on his knee, and he looks over to see Eddie giving him a small smile.

“It’ll be okay Buck.”

Buck smiles back, “Yeah, thanks.”

They finish the drive like that to Melinda’s house, Eddie’s hand resting softly on Buck’s knee and Buck not saying anything because he loves how the touch of his best friend makes him feel safe. Buck knows that he has more than just a friendship with Eddie, but he would never admit that out loud. He loves the little moments they share and how Eddie is always there for him whenever he struggles with his gift. Even though Eddie doesn’t always understand it, he never lets Buck deal with it alone and Buck loves that and is so grateful.

They pull into the driveway and Eddie takes his hand off Buck’s knee and Buck can feel the warmth missing from his body. They climb out of the car and walk up to Melinda’s door, shoulders bumping into each other the whole way.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Buck smiles softly, before knocking on the door.

“Of course, man. Christopher is with Carla. I’ll stay as long as you need me too,” Eddie replies, returning the smile.

The door opens and Buck is pulled into a hug, “Oh, Evan.”

Buck hugs Melinda before pulling back, “Mel this is Eddie. Eddie this is my sister Melinda.”

“Hi, its nice to meet you,” Eddie says shaking Melinda’s hand.

“Its good to meet you too. I’ve heard so much about you.” Melinda says smiling.

Eddie laughs, “All good things I hope.”

Melinda smiles and moves out of the way to let them in. She leads them to the couch and sits down.

“So, where’s Jim?” Buck asks, reaching for the glass of water Melinda had already put out.

“Oh, he’s still stuck at the hospital.” She says.

Buck nods and Melinda is speaking again.

“Tell me what happened Buck.”

Buck sighs looking over at Eddie and Eddie gives him a reassuring smile. Buck smiles back looking back to Melinda.

“Well um, the first time I saw the man was this morning. All he showed me was that he was tall and had blood all over his face.” Buck says with a bit of a tremble in his voice.

Eddie’s still looking at Buck and Melinda takes a notice to it, “I get those type of ghosts sometimes.” She says.

Buck’s looking at his hands as he continues, “On our way to the call I had a vision and it was a vision of a car accident and I think that’s how he died.”

“Do you think it was from the car accident we were called to last week?” Eddie asks, _still_ looking at Buck concerned.

“You let me die.”

Buck looks up and the ghost from this morning is standing right in front of him and Buck goes limp.

“Where you in a car accident last week?” Melinda asks, standing up from the couch.

The ghost turns to look at her, “Yes. Those men let me die.”

Buck stands up with a sudden look of courage on his face, “What’s your name?”

“Mike. Mike Thomas.” The ghost says now appearing across the room.

Buck’s eyes widen and looks at Eddie, “It’s the man I couldn’t save from the car accident last week.”

Eddie stands and pulls Buck into a hug, “It’s not your fault Buck,”

“What do you mean you couldn’t save him?” Melinda questions.

“Mike was hit by a drunk driver. The driver hit the passenger side and Mike was unconscious when we arrived. Hen and Chimney checked on the drunk driver while waiting for the police to show up and Eddie and I went to check on Mike. He had broken ribs and we tried so hard to get him out, but he was pinned under the steering wheel. We kept checking on him to make sure he was still breathing as we cut away the steering wheel but once we got him out, he died on the way to the hospital.” Buck says rubbing his hands over his face.

“It turns out that one of his ribs punctured his heart and he bled out internally. We tired to work as fast as we could, but we weren’t able to save him in time.” Eddie says, rubbing Buck’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I blamed you and your team,” Mike says. “I just wasn’t ready to die, and I was angry.”

“I wish I could have done more. I wish I could have saved you,” Buck sighs.

“Do you see a light?” Melinda asks Mike who no longer appears as a man covered in blood.

“I do,” Mike says smiling.

“Go into it.” Buck says.

Mike smiles and apologies one more time before walking into the light and Buck lets out a sigh of relief that he didn’t realize he was holding in. Melinda pulls him into a hug.

“I know having this gift must be hard in your line of work so please if you ever need help, call me,” Melinda says pulling away.

“Thanks Mel, “Buck says smiling at her.

“Don’t be afraid to talk about it with people you trust. Trust me, it makes it a lot easier to deal with if you have people to talk to.” Melinda says picking up the empty cups on the coffee table.

“Thank you for helping with this Melinda. I can’t do this on my own.” Buck says as he and Eddie walk to the door.

“Of course. You should never have to do it alone. Let me walk you guys out.”

Buck and Eddie sit in silence on the drive back Eddie’s place. It’s a comfortable silence and sometimes Buck is pretty sure he can see Eddie staring at him out of the corner of his eye and Buck lets a small smile creep up on his lips. He still can’t believe that Eddie went with him to his sister’s house to help figure out how to handle his gift better. If Buck didn’t know any better, he would he’s in love with Eddie. But he is. He’s in love with Eddie and he would never say it because he doesn’t want to ruin what he has with Eddie.

Buck pulls into Eddie’s driveway and before Eddie gets out, he turns to Buck and says, “Stay over tonight. It’s late and we both work in the morning.”

Buck looks at Eddie and blinks, “Are-are you sure?”

Eddie laughs, “Yeah I’m sure. Plus, Christopher will be excited to see you in the morning.”

“Yeah okay,” Buck says turning off his Jeep.

They walk into the house and Carla lets them know that Christopher is sleeping before she leaves. Both Buck and Eddie tell her goodbye before sitting on the couch. Their shoulders and knees are touching again, and Buck feels electricity run through his body.

“I really can’t thank you enough for coming with me,” Buck breathes.

“It’s really not a problem Buck. Of course, I came. I care about you.” Eddie says moving a little closer to Buck.

“You-you care about me?” Buck asks searching Eddie’s eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve pretty much cared about you since the first day we met.” Eddie says with a hand on Buck’s knee again.

Buck’s breathing is heavy again and he’s staring into Eddie’s beautiful brown eyes and Eddie puts one hand under Buck’s chin and pulls his face closer and closer. The next thing he knows is that Eddie is kissing him, and Buck can’t believe it. The shock is wearing off and Buck is kissing Eddie back and Buck feels like he’s floating. Eddie’s lips are soft and warm and its everything Buck hoped it would be.

“Evan…” Eddie breathes, resting his forehead against Buck’s.

Buck basically melts at the sound of Eddie saying his first name. He’s staring into Eddie’s eyes and for the first time in a long time he feels safe. He doesn’t feel like he must hide himself anymore. Eddie knows about his gift of being able to see and talk to the dead and he’s glad that it didn’t scare Eddie off like he thought it would.

“What was the for?” Buck asked, leaning in closer to Eddie.

“I wanted to. I’ve wanted to for a while. I love you Evan,” Eddie says kissing Buck again.

“I love you too Eddie, I’ve wanted this too.” Buck says smiling before yawning.

Eddie grabs Buck’s hand and pulls him up off the couch. “Come on, it’s late. Let’s get some sleep.”

Eddie leads Buck to his room and gets some sweats and a shirt for Buck to change into. After they’ve both changed, Eddie crawls into bed and pats the spot next to him for Buck to climb into. Buck gets under the covers and Eddie pulls him into his chest and kiss Buck on his temple.

“Even if I don’t always understand your gift, I’m going to be here to help you. I promise,” Eddie says softly.

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me,” Buck says looking over his shoulder to look at Eddie.

Eddie smiles and kisses Buck one last time before he’s drifting off to sleep. Buck snuggles closer into Eddie’s chest and he can’t help but think about how lucky he his to have Eddie. He may still be learning how to deal with his gift but he has Eddie, the man he loves with his whole heart and he knows that he’s not alone in this anymore and Buck finally falls asleep knowing that Eddie is going to be the face he gets to see when he wakes up.

And for that, he can’t wait to wake up to Eddie every morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'll enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
Also shout out to my friend Jorge who gave me the confidence to start writing again!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck tells everyone at the station he can see ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people really liked this story so I decided to add another chapter! It's been a while so lets hope I'm not rusty!

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Buck was pacing up and down Eddie's living room looking more and more unsure by the minute. 

"Buck, sit down. Please." Eddie said, patting the empty spot next to him on the couch. 

Buck sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend. The only person from the station that knew about Buck's gift to see ghosts was Eddie. Buck was nervous and scared about telling everyone at the station because he was sure that they would all think he was crazy and not want him around anymore. Melinda had mentioned to Buck that if he really trusts the people he works with since he sees them as his family, then he should tell them. Melinda had met them all after moving to L.A. and they all talked about how much the love and respect Buck, especially Bobby. 

Melinda could see the father figure in Bobby and how he treated Buck like his own kid. She believed that besides Eddie, Bobby would be the one other person who would understand Buck an his gifts the most. "Evan, you have to tell them. Considering you encounter a lot of ghosts while on the job."

Buck sighed again and Eddie took his hand interlaced it with Buck's. "She's right Buck. You've got to tell them." 

"I can't do this alone. Who knows what everyone will think of me." Buck said quietly. 

Eddie squeezed Buck's hand, "You won't be alone. I'll be there with you."

"I'll be there too. It might help them see that you aren't the only person with the gift." Melinda said, smiling.

Buck took a deep breath and stood up, "Alright. We'll do it tomorrow."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buck woke up the next morning and he was feeling very nervous and very sick to his stomach. Telling everyone will change everything and he's not sure if he's ready for the constant questions and the weird stares when he's talking to a ghost and to everyone else it looks like he's talking to himself or no one at all. He arrives at the station and Eddie is already there waiting for him.

"I'm glad you didn't chicken out." Eddie said, kissing Buck softly on the lips.

"I'm still thinking about it." Buck mumbled. 

Eddie grabbed Buck's hand squeezed it, "It'll be okay. Come on. I think your sister's already inside."

Buck sighed probably for the 100th time since yesterday as Eddie pulled him inside. His stomach started to tie up in knots and he was most defiantly not ready for this at all. He walked inside and everyone turned to say hello and how nice it was to see Melinda. Buck smiled and greeted everyone while Eddie gave him the look. It was time to tell everyone, preferably before they get a call and the action starts. 

"Um, can I get everyone's attention please?" Buck said nervously.

"You alright Buck?" Chimney asked, looking concerned. 

Buck looked around the room with everyone staring at him and he was sure he might pass out. He cleared his throat and Melinda walked over to stand next him and give him a squeeze on the shoulder with a smile.

"Buck?" Hen said, looking just as concerned as Chimney. 

"Um, so I need to tell you all something. Everything might make more sense when I tell you." Buck breathed, trying to keep calm. "I can see and talk to the dead." 

Everyone at first looked confused as if it might be a prank but Melinda chimed in and helped explain it to everyone and what it means and how if affects their lives. "Earth-bound spirits, our grandmother used to call them."

"They mostly come to me when we're out on calls that are similar to how they died. Sometimes they come to randomly. Doesn't really matter where I am. Melinda and I help them crossover into the light." Buck spoke up. "That's why I look like I'm talking to no one half the time."

Bobby was the first one to speak up, "Thank you for telling us Buck. That took some real bravery. I'm sure now we all understand and we respect you more for it." He came over to give Buck a hung and everyone agreed and turned it into a group hug.

The group hug was broken up and Buck walked Melinda out to her car. "Thanks for helping me Mel. I appreciate it."

"Of course. You're my little brother and I love you. These people love you too." Melinda said, hugging Buck. 

"Thank you." Buck smiled. He waved goodbye as Melinda drove off and he felt a weight lift off his shoulder. 

He walked back inside as Bobby started to make breakfast or everyone and helped Chimney set the table. He was glad that he finally told everyone and that none of them treated him differently because of it. He realized that he was worried for nothing and was grateful that he could be his true self with everyone he cared about. Maybe now it would be easier with his gift since he no longer has to go through it alone. 

And for that, Buck was truly happy with his ability for the first time in his life. 


End file.
